OS DRAMIONE
by ALAYLM
Summary: Peu de personnes changent, mais il suffit d'une soirée pour que l'un comme l'autre découvre la réelle personne dissimulée sous ces amas de mensonges. Hermione Granger/ Drago Malfoy.


**Les personnages et plusieurs éléments du contenu appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling, attention plusieurs parties de l'histoire ont été changé. - Drago Malfoy/ Hermione Granger**

Le bal de Noël, ou la chose la plus insignifiante aux yeux de la belle lionne que représentait Hermione Granger. Danser et boire étaient des choses bien trop futiles pour celle-ci qui préférait bien plus la compagnie des livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Assis à la grande table des Gryffondors pour le petit-déjeuner, elle rêvassait entre deux paragraphes de son cours de potion de cette après-midi. Quand elle releva la tête pour revenir dans un monde qui se voulait être réel.

« Comment trouver une fille en si peu de temps ? » Souffla Ron, totalement désespéré, entre deux bouchées de son toast grillé.

« Tu n'as qu'à regarder autour de toi, et l'inviter c'est aussi simple que dire Merlin. » Dit Hermione, comme si cela était une évidence.

« Tu es très drôle ce matin Mione, ça se voit que tu n'y vas pas toi. » Marmonna le rouquin, la bouche pleine.

Hermione eu un petit sourire discret en posant bruyamment son livre sur la grande table en bois, faisant sortir Harry de sa rêverie perpétuelle. Ses deux plus chers amis la regardèrent avec stupéfaction, comme si cela relevait d'un exploit interplanétaire. La lionne était fière de son coup. Elle n'avait pas tant de conviction lorsqu'elle prit la décision d'y aller, seule qui plus est, mais il le fallait. « Du moins pour mes relations sociales. » pensa-t-elle. Il est vrai que la jeune rouge et or n'était pas fan des nombreuses soirées dans la salle commune où le centre d'attraction était toujours Harry et ses nombreuses anecdotes sur le Quidditch ou sur son histoire avec le célèbre Mage Noir. Mais cette fois elle était déterminée à passer un moment en compagnie de ses deux acolytes, ainsi qu'avec les filles de son dortoir.

« Et avec qui y vas-tu ? » Harry semblait encore sous le choc.

« Per… Personne. Je pensais y aller avec vous. » Bafouilla la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

« Herm', j'y vais avec Ginny, mais je suis sûr que Ron t'accompagnera avec joie ! » Harry semblait gêné de devoir refuser son invitation amicale, et esquissa un léger sourire hébété.

« Moi ? Avec Hermione ? » Ron s'étouffa en manquant de rire à gorge déployée.

« Très bien, je vois. » Hermione semblait terriblement contrariée, comme si sa compagnie pouvait le gêner. Elle ramassa en vitesse ses affaires avant de quitter la table, le regard furieux et blessé.

« Attends Mione, c'est pas… » Le rouquin marqua une pause lorsqu'il l'a vit partir avant de souffler ses derniers mots. « ce que tu crois. »

« Toi et le tact ça fait deux. » Lança Harry avec un sourire compatissant.

Le soir était venu, et l'heure du bal avait sonné. Hermione n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la journée à ses deux amis de toujours, encore vexée par les propos du rouquin. Sa journée avait été des plus banales, et les cours s'étaient enchaînés sans trop de lenteur. Devant son miroir elle posait sur la poitrine plusieurs robes pour choisir laquelle elle devait porter pour cette soirée qui la motivait peu. Bien sur, son choix avait été poussé par ses homologues féminines, prétextant quelle devait lâcher prise et s'amuser un peu. « Mais si c'est pour être seule toute la soirée, à quoi bon ? » se souffla-t-elle à elle-même.

« Pour rencontrer des garçons bien évidement ! » Hermione sursauta quand Lavande prit la parole, un peu trop enthousiasme à son goût.

« Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie Lavande. » Grogna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais il n'y a pas non plus que les livres dans la vie non plus, Hermione. » La jeune femme insista sur le prénom de sa camarade en posant une main sur l'épaule de la lionne.

« Mh. Tu as sans doute raison… » Hermione s'avouait vaincue.

« Prends la bleue nuit, elle t'ira à ravir. » Lavande lui adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le bal qui n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard la jeune Gryffondor se décida enfin à passer cette robe bleu nuit, ainsi que des escarpins blanc empruntés à l'une de ses homologues féminines, puis se coiffa de sorte à laisser un beau chignon apparaître, laissant couler de ravissantes mèches de cheveux couler sur ses épaules dénudées. Son maquillage était léger mais agréable à regarder, en un soupire elle douta de sa venue. Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'estime pour son apparence physique, puisque jamais aucun homme n'avait désiré s'afficher avec elle, soit parce que sa réputation de rat de bibliothèque la faisait descendre dans le classement des filles à côtoyer, soit parce que son titre de Sang-de-Bourbe la mettait plus bas que terre vis-à-vis des Serpentards. Une dernier soupire vint traverser ses lèvres rosées avant que ses paupières ne se ferment délicatement. « Tu peux le faire, ce n'est pas sorcier par Merlin ! »

Une fois sortie de la salle commune, elle prit le chemin de la grande salle. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, avec une expression de surprise sur chaque visage. La seule fois où elle avait fait ce genre de choses remontait à la quatrième année, lorsqu'elle accompagnait Viktor Krum. Le dernier escalier était face à elle dès à présent, un sourire timide et ému au coin de la bouche, elle croyait revivre la scène de sa quatrième année où Harry et Ron l'attendaient patiemment au bas des marches. Le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru était grand, ils avaient tous mûris, tous prit des chemins distincts et aujourd'hui était un rappel du passé, effaçant cette petite querelle matinale qu'elle avait eu avec le rouquin.

« Elle est… Magnifique. » Harry fit le geste de fermer la bouche de son ami, un rire à peine perceptible émis de ses lèvres.

« Ne gâches pas tout cette fois. » Le brun fut ferme mais amical, pour le prévenir que la susceptibilité de la lionne serait à fleur de peau en cette belle soirée de décembre.

Hermione descendait les marches en pierre avec une délicatesse féline, un sourire ravissant quoi qu'un tant soit peu gênée, illuminant son visage. Elle s'arrêta devant ses amis en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. « Hermione, je suis désolé je n'ai pas été clair. » Ron ne savait plus où se mettre, mais bien qu'il soit dans un état de honte intense, il lui proposa son bras, comme une invitation à le rejoindre pour ce bal. Bien sûr, la jeune femme acquiesça sans un mot, acceptant avec joie le bras de son ami. Elle qui avait peur de regretter, semblait totalement ravis de ce début de soirée. Les deux amis partirent en direction de la grande salle, laissant Harry rejoindre la jeune rousse et sœur de Ron, Ginny Weasley.

Malheureusement, elle devait avoir parlé bien trop vite. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent les gigantesques portes, leurs plus fidèles ennemis étaient plantés non loin de celles-ci, ricanant automatiquement à leur entrée pourtant discrète.

« Alors Granger ? On essaye de cacher sa nature de malpropre ? » Pansy Parkinson, autrement dit le toutou Malfoyen, riait à gorge déployait pendant que Drago restait de marbre, un sourire vicieux et froid sur le visage.

« Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… Le mot correct est Sang-De-Bourbe. » Enchaîna le prince des Serpentards, ce qui fit rire l'ensemble des verts et argent présents.

« Lâches-moi Malfoy. » Hermione lui lança un regarde furieux, avant de se serrer un peu plus à son ami de toujours, pour qu'il ne fasse aucun dérapage susceptible de gâcher cette soirée qui commençait si bien.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire la fouine ? » Ron ne put s'empêcher de cracher littéralement ses mots, trop proche du visage de Malfoy au goût d'Hermione.

« Toi, la belette tu perds rien pour attendre. » Le blond semblait défier le roux du regard, les menaces fusaient maintenant.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Malfoy ? Revois ta réparti. » Ricana méchamment le Gryffondor.

« Ca suffit Ron, ça ne sert à rien de rétorquer avec lui. » La lionne le tira par le bras pour s'avancer vers le bar, pour y prendre deux jus de citrouille. Ron ne semblait pas faire baisser la tension qui passait dans son regard jusqu'à celui du Serpentard, mettant les nerfs d'Hermione à rude épreuve.

Plus loin dans la soirée, l'atmosphère s'était largement apaisée, laissant place à des danses festives. Hermione prenait un réel plaisir à danser en compagnie de ses amis, à rire et à plaisanter autour d'un verre rempli d'un liquide totalement innocent. Sentant une petite baisse de régime la jeune Gryffondor prit le temps de s'éloigner pour s'asseoir à une table presque vide. Il ne restait plus qu'un certain Micheal Corner, élève de Serdaigle, qui l'accueillait avec un sourire soudainement plus grand. Hermione lui répondit par courtoisie, même si l'euphorie de la soirée l'avait rendu plus laxiste en matière de sociabilité, elle restait néanmoins très réservée.

« Tu es ravissante Hermione. Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » Le brun de Serdaigle prit la parole dans un grand moment de silence, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune lionne.

« Oh euh… Merci Micheal. Et oui très bonne et toi ? » Hermione lui accorda un sourire un peu plus expressif.

Il acquiesça doucement avant de lui proposer un verre qu'il s'empressa d'aller chercher au bar. A vrai dire la jeune femme ne connaissait pas ce jeune élève, ou très peu. Ils avaient parfois conversé lors des sorties, ou encore dans les couloirs avant les cours, mais rien de très passionnant. Son esprit divagua rapidement vers d'autres pensées.

Drago Malefoy était toujours aussi imposant vis à vis des personnes qui l'entouraient à cette soirée. Il n'avait aucunement envie d'être ici, mais c'était comme un principe face aux réclamations de ses pseudo amis, ou dirons-nous ses adorateurs. Au fil des années sa vanité s'était estompée, malgré qu'il aime toujours autant martyriser les autres pour se prouver qu'il était encore capable de ressentir ce pouvoir de la supériorité. Tout cela n'était qu'une façade, même s'il était le plus populaire, le plus adulé, il était un jeune homme brisé. Bien sur il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de révéler ses plus sombres secrets, se mettre à nu n'était pas une chose à faire chez les Malfoy, ou du moins de ce qui restait de cette famille.

Cette année était vraiment différente des autres. Après la mort de Dumbledore, et son refus d'entrer au sein des serviteurs du Mage Noir, Drago n'était plus qu'une proie de plus du Lord qui lui cherchait tous les moyens de pression pour qu'il entre enfin dans ses rangs. Sa rébellion valut la mort instantanée et douloureuse de son père par le sortilège Doloris, et étrangement le fils Malfoy n'avait eu aucune peine. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que son père n'était qu'un serviteur soumis, tout ce que le blond ne voulait être. Cela ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'il apprit par l'intermédiaire d'une simple lettre que sa mère avait été empoisonné par un liquide imperceptible, dévasté Dragon n'avait plus jamais prononcé aucune parole concernant Narcissa. Tout sa vie il avait été le plus puissant, le plus grand, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer, même si cela devait lui en coûter la vie. Avec le temps il avait appris à ne plus prendre la fuite et s'assumer, il s'était endurci.

La preuve qu'il avait changé était aussi flagrante qu'imperceptible, car pour lui le fait de ne pas être distrait en attaquant la lionne de Gryffondor, rien ne se passa. Il avait beau avoir rit devant tous, cela n'était qu'une apparence. Drago se surprit même à avoir de la compassion pour cette tignasse qu'était Hermione suivit d'un frisson de dégoût.

"Drago ? Mais... Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?" Comme d'habitude Pansy secouait vivement le bras du blond affalé sur un siège alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, fixé sur Hermione avec un air de dégoût exagéré pour se convaincre qu'il la détestait toujours autant.

"Tu ne peux pas coller quelqu'un d'autre ? Sérieusement Pansy, la tu es aussi inutile qu'un Cracmol." Blaise qui était non loin riait, alors que Drago restait toujours autant fixé sur l'objet de ses pensées. "Je dois avoir trop bu de Whisky pur feu." Pensa-t-il, forçant son esprit à divaguer sur un autre sujet de réflexion pour échapper aux monologues de la brune.

Pansy s'éclipsa, affichant une mine vexée. Drago n'était pas inquiet, cette fille était aussi dressée qu'un chien. Dès qu'il aurait l'envie d'assouvir ses besoins, elle rappliqua au moindre mot. Son regard se reporta encore une fois sur la jeune femme, se demandant pourquoi son plaisir de la martyriser n'était plus aussi amusant qu'avant. Cette robe la mettait en valeur, bien plus que dans ses pulls affreux, et sa tignasse auparavant bien plus épaisse qui étaient maintenant magnifiquement coiffés. Drago secoua la tête, se jurant d'arrêter ses stupides réflexions alors que Blaise lui s'interrogeait vivement sur son comportement.

"On déserte ? Les filles sont vraiment toutes coincées ce soir." Blaise avait l'air dépité, pourtant très motivé en début de soirée pour trouver celle avec qui il fêterait la nuit de noël.

"Je te prêtre Pansy." Dit-il d'un ton neutre alors qu'il repérait un étrange comportement venant d'un Serdaigle bien trop suspect à son goût. N'en revenant pas, Blaise essaya de le faire revenir parmi le monde des vivants, mais en vain, Drago sentait le problème à plein nez, encore un plan qu'il allait se faire une joie d'être siens. Fouine un jour, Fouine toujours.

Plus loin Hermione était toujours en pleine discussion avec l'une de ces camarades, attendant ce verre, mais aussi le jeune homme, source de ses pensées les plu profondes. Une petite source d'adrénaline parcourait ses veines, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un homme ne lui avait pas fait de compliment, et malgré sa nervosité, elle comptait bien profiter de ce moment si rare. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était que le jeune Serdaigle était revenu, un air innocent sur le visage, tout sourire il donnant son verre. Elle le remercia d'un sourire qui se voulait naturel, avec une pointe de sensualité. Hermione se surprenait à faire quelque chose quelle n'avait jamais fait : De la drague.

"Tu es venue seule à ce que je vois. Comment cela se fait ?" Micheal fixait le verre de la jeune femme, puis suivit son geste lorsqu'elle le porta à sa bouche. Il refixa son sourire mystérieux sur ses lèvres pincées.

"Euhm... Oui, enfin je.. Oui." Hermione toussota en buvant son jus au goût étrange. Elle haussa les épaules et se senti gênée d'avouer sa solitude pour le bal.

"Tu as du refuser un tas d'invitations. " Le jeune homme se voulait dragueur.

"Non... Personne ne m'a fait d'invitation." La lionne était à présent refermée sur elle-même, honteuse d'être aussi peu attirante aux yeux des hommes.

Micheal rattrapa ce faux pas et se leva lorsque la musique changea en tendant sa main délicatement à la Gryffondor qui but la fin de son jus de citrouille d'une traite. Elle accepta se lever grâce à la force du brun pour rejoindre la piste. Leurs deux corps se collèrent maladroitement alors que les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent vivement. Le Serdaigle menait la danse, un sourire vicieux ancré et peu discret ce qui n'échappa au Serpent qu'était Malfoy, c'était presque lui qui avait inventé ce genre d'expression.

"Micheal... J-Je ne me sens pas bien." Hermione posa une main sur sa joue enflammée, essayant de contrôler sa tête qui tournait de plus en plus.

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir ?" Dit-il le plus naturellement possible.

"Oui, S'il-te-plaît..." La lionne ferma les yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de se ressaisir, elle s'accrocha à son bras alors qu'ils quittaient la salle pour s'engouffrer dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard.

Malfoy regardait avec attention les faits et gestes de la fille au sang impur qui quittait la salle d'une manière assez étrange. De plus ce Serdaigle avait l'air trop confiant pour n'afficher aucune once d'inquiétude vis à vis de la jeune femme.

Le blond platine se leva brusquement, décidant de mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Peut être aurait-il un petit secret à partager sur Granger ? Cette idée le mettait de suite en éveil son instinct malsain. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle manière de satisfaire des pulsions de rage contre celle qu'il avait aimé torturer depuis toutes ses années.

"Dray, tu fous quoi ?" Blaise restait encore une fois interdit face au comportement de son meilleur ami, de plus en plus étrange.

"On se rejoint à la salle commune, j'ai un truc à régler. " Le Serpentard sorti sans un mot de plus, suivant de près l'aigle et la lionne qui longeaient un mur de pierre avec difficulté.

Malfoy plissait les yeux en analysant leur comportement, aussi fourbe que possible. La Gryffondor faisait plusieurs arrêtes successifs en posant sa main sur l'un des grands murs en riant assez bêtement, "serait-elle ivre ?" murmurait Drago dans un léger rire, "Ah bah bravo Granger, premier dossier!". Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent nettes lorsque le Serdaigle colla son corps à celui d'Hermione dans un recoin du couloir en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec insistance. Le blond observait la scène à l'intersection de deux couloirs, manquant de laisser échapper un rire face à la scène. "Granger qui se fait peloter, la blague de l'année ! " Le Serpentard riait discrètement dans sa robe de sorcier avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois, cette fois en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mi.. Micheal a...Arrêtes s'il-te-plaît..." Hermione voulait riposter aux actes du Serdaigle, mais elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner là où elle en avait le plus besoin.

"Laisses-toi faire, tout va bien." Le brun continuait de longer le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses cuisses dénues, voulant remonter ses mains à l'intérieur de sa robe de soirée.

"J'ai... J'ai dis non... " Hermione était désormais totalement impuissante, son esprit hurlait mais son corps lui ne réagissait plus à ses ordres. De l'eau chaude et salée tombait vivement de ses joues alors que le Serdaigle lui prenait un malin plaisir à laisser ses mains parcourir les parties les plus intimes de la jeune femme, ne manquant pas de marquer son cou de traces violettes.

Drago voyait que cela tournait mal, mais comme toujours son esprit était torturé entre deux décisions, laisser Granger avoir ce quelle méritait pour n'être qu'une pitoyable Sang-De-Bourbe ou devenir un stupide héro en la sauvant de cette situation ? Soudain le serpent fourbe sentit un énorme poids transpercer son estomac, une sensation assez nouvelle. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'était l'inquiétude et la rage envers les personnes qu'il voulait protéger inconsciemment. "Tu vas me le payer Castor." Il serra fortement sa mâchoire avant de se déplacer sans un bruit derrière le Serdaigle bien trop confiant à son goût. Il braqua alors sa baguette sortie à vive allure contre la nuque du brun.

"Tu as deux secondes pour retirer tes mains de traître à ton sang d'elle." Malfoy se voulait froid, le regard glacial frappant la nuque frissonnante du faible qu'était Micheal Corner.

"Tiens, Malfoy. Tu défends les Gyffondors ? Les autres n'aimeraient pas savoir ça." Le brun ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, sachant pertinemment qui était derrière cette voix hautaine.

"Je commence à m'impatienter." Drago enfonça un peu plus sa baguette contre la peau rigide de son adversaire désigné. Hermione suppliait le blond à la peau pâle de la délivrer du regard , malgré ses forces envolées.

"Passes ton chemin et trouves-toi une autre fille. Tu m'agaces Malfoy." Sans bouger et sans montrer sa peur, il touchait les cheveux défaits de la lionne tremblante.

"Connais-tu les trois sors impardonnables Corner ?" Chacun d'eux sentait la noirceur des paroles de Drago, devenant maintenant encore plus dangereux que jamais. C'est ainsi que le sang du brun se glaça totalement. Le fourbe Serpent souriait victorieusement, le pouvoir encore entre ses mains, le Serdaigle lâcha sa prise avant qu'il ne vole contre le mur opposé avec une force en un puissant coup de baguette. En un rien de temps il déguerpit rapidement, boitant comme un chien blessé, provocant un sourire mauvais à Drago. Néanmoins ce dernier tourna son regard vers la jeune femme à moitié inerte sur le sol qui pleurait encore à chaude larme, lui provocant encore cette sensation poignante au ventre. Il s'abaissa à son niveau en la fixant à une distance presque nulle.

"Granger ? Oh Granger ?!" Il essayait d'être doux, mais cette façon de faire était encore un mystère pour le pâle jeune homme.

"Lâches moi... Malfoy..." Hermoine était littéralement dans les vapes, traînée entre haine et gratitude, arrachant un rire au blond platine.

"Un merci m'aurait suffit." Drago fit l'impossible pour s'enfuir et la laisser ici, mais son corps ne bougeait pas. Rageant contre lui même il poussa un grognement de mécontentement avant de passer ses bras à sa taille et au creux de ses jambes pour la porter jusque dans la salle commune des Serpentards. "Stupide, complètement stupide, je vais passer pour le dernier des abrutis.". Après avoir chuchoté "Sang Pur", mot de passe des Serpentards, il entra sous les yeux abasourdis de ses congénères il les fusilla du regard.

"Un problème? " Drago passa en revue tous les élèves rentrés de la fête présents, bien sur aucun ne broncha.

Une fois cela fait il monta directement dans sa chambre, ne manquant pas de pousser un juron, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Le serpent posa lentement la lionne sur son lit en maudissant cette vue de tout son être. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher d'être soulager et la couvrit de son drap émeraude avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Drago..." Dit une voix faible.

Sans un mot il se retourna pour voir la jeune femme appuyée sur ses deux coudes, ses yeux imbibés de sang par les pleurs. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, en sept ans jamais, au grand jamais, les deux rivaux de toujours ne s'étaient parlés en employant leurs prénoms, le jeune blond mit cela sur le compte des faits qui venaient de se passer.

"R...Restes, j'ai peur..." Tout cela n'était que sincérité, au grand malheur du serpent. Il se dirigea vers elle en soupirant, les bras croisés contre son torse.

"Granger, tu crains plus rien, il a perdu son paquet dès que je l'ai envoyé contre le mur. Rien de plus qu'un dégonflé comme ton ami le balafré." Drago n'était ni furieux, ni froid, simplement neutre, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle voulait réellement qu'il reste.

"Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé? Tu me hais." La lionne fermait les yeux, dépourvue de toute force.

"Je ne te hais pas Granger, je n'aime juste pas les Sang-De-Bourbes comme toi." Son sourire qui se voulait habituellement cruel, était maintenant une tout autre version, on aurait pu croire à de la plaisanterie. "Heureusement qu'elle ne voit rien." songea-t-il.

Hermione passa sur cette réflexion quelle avait entendu tant de fois avant de planter son regard d'un marron parfait dans les yeux d'un gris troublant du Serpentard qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. " Que m'est-il arrivé... ?" Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

"Tu... Tu as été probablement empoisonnée pour ne plus avoir le contrôle de toi-même." Drago revoyait de mauvais souvenirs resurgir, sa mère, les intentions du Lord, sa souffrance. Tout le corps du blond se raidit, il se fermait littéralement à la discussion qui devenait pour lui source d'un retour dans le passé.

Hermione semblait totalement désarmée, comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'un homme s'intéressait à elle et non à des faveurs physiques ? Lorsqu'elle reprit le dessus, elle tourna une nouvelle fois le visage vers son ennemi saveur, qui lui était dans un état dit second. En un instant elle oubliait toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu lui faire toutes ces années, parce que cette nuit, elle voyait un autre Drago Malfoy, un Drago humain.

"Dra... Malfoy ? " La lionne fronçait les sourcils et s'aventura à poser une main sur le bras du blond, mauvaise tactique puisqu'il se leva brusquement les yeux embrumés et la douleur terriblement visible dans ses iris. "Je... Excuses-moi..."

"La ferme Granger, et dors. Oublies tout ce qui vient de se passer, demain je serais redevenu aussi indifférent à ta personne comme ces six dernières années." Drago avait du mal à contenir toutes ses expressions faciales, la douleur gigantesque remontait à la surface bien trop vite.

"Je te prend aux mots Malfoy. Demain nous ferons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais cette nuit, tu es libre d'être qui tu veux, parce que je te dois cette soirée." Hermione était on ne peut plus sérieuse et le fixait avec conviction dans les yeux, peu enclin à perdre cette partie.

"C'est complètement stupide Granger..." Il affaissa, abattu, sur le bord du lit. La lionne avait gagné, il allait s'ouvrir, et enfin lui montrer une partie d'elle qu'elle s'était de nombreuses fois surprise à imaginer. Sans quelle n'ai a dire quoi que ce soit, Drago prit la parole.

" Ma... Mère est morte par empoisonnement, à cause de Voldemort, et oh je t'en pris tu étais la première à dire que d'avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même." Surprise, Hermione cloua littéralement sa bouche, touchée qu'il se rappelle de cela." Et là, te voir comme ça, ennemi ou pas, m'a fait remonter un an en arrière, à son décès. Il a tué ma famille, mon père pour ma fuite, et ma mère par pure vengeance, croyant que cela allait m'obliger à entrer dans ses rangs. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aura ce plaisir. Car même si tu crois tout le contraire je ne suis pas devenu l'un de ses serviteurs, tout ce que j'espère maintenant c'est que Saint Potty lui inflige le dernier sort de sa vie, que je sois enfin en paix." Drago soufflait en baissant la tête, pour la première fois il venait de vider son sac, sans aucune larme, plein de froideur, mais il venait de soulager son cœur trop lourd. Hermione reposa avec retenu sa main sur le bras du blond qui ne manifesta aucune réticence.

" Mes parents sont morts sous la baguette du Mage Noir. " Dit-elle en fixant l'emblème de Serpentard sur la robe de sorcier de son interlocuteur, ne voulant en aucun cas croiser son regard gris troublant. " Depuis ce jour, je n'ai cessé d'haïr tout ceux qui souhaitait son retour, y comprit toi. Mais maintenant je comprends, je comprends tellement mieux pourquoi tu es comme ça. Tu te caches aux yeux de tous, pour ne pas être à cœur ouvert... Drago, pourquoi ?" La lionne préféra l'appeler par son prénom, pour lui infliger une proximité un peu plus poussée, pour montrer quelle n'était pas la pour le juger, mais pour comprendre.

" Parce qu'ici, je suis le prince de Serpentard, fils de Lucius Malfoy, fidèle Mangemort du Lord. Tu as beau être une miss je sais tout, mais tu ne comprends même pas ce qu'est d'avoir une réputation." Dit-il d'une façon crue, il fallait qu'elle intervienne avant que le Serpentard ne redevienne ce personnage quelle détestait tant.

" Oh pitié ! Qu'en as-tu à faire à présent hein ? Il ne te reste même pas la moitié d'une année ! Puis toi qui te dis être si fort, que tu n'as besoin de personne, pourquoi as-tu tant besoin de cette soi-disant réputation ?" Hermione jouait avec lui, avec ses nerfs, elle devait le faire exploser.

"Tu comprends vraiment rien, t'es vraiment qu'une sale S..."

" Pourquoi ?!" La rouge et or fit totalement abstraction des paroles du blond platine en trouvant la force de se lever pour se mettre face à lui, mauvaise idée puisqu'il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, la dépassant d'au moins une tête.

" Parce que je n'ai plus rien! Voilà pourquoi !" La voix du jeune Serpentard fit trembler les vitraux des fenêtres, il devenait littéralement fou à l'idée que ses paroles étaient malheureusement réalité. Pour le calmer Hermione ne trouva qu'une solution, capter son regard fermement en tenant de ses deux paumes, les joues brûlantes du jeune homme. Cela avait marché, puisqu'il était maintenant silencieux et captivé par son regard.

Sa respiration était bruyante et son cœur frappait la paroi de son torse, la rage et la tristesse coulaient dans ses veines, mais Hermione calmait subtilement tous ces sentiments refoulés en un regard.

Le jeune Malfoy n'avait jamais posé le regard ainsi sur la sang impure qui était à quelques centimètres de lui, jamais il n'avait pu voir que les traits de son visage ne marquaient aucune imperfection. En un éclair il scella ses lèvres aux siennes, une touche de rage et de passion mélangés qui l'apaisait. Ses mains rudes la rapprochèrent de lui, comme pour ne faire qu'un, comme pour évacuer tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressentir avec Pansy. Hermione quant à elle était sous le choc, ce qui ne l'a gêna pas pour répondre avec une timidité qui se voulait de moins en moins présente. Le fait qu'un homme l'embrasse de cette manière lui donnait de l'estime pour elle-même, le fait également qu'il partage une soif de vengeance l'amenait à croire qu'ils partageaient tout deux bien plus qu'une rage l'un envers l'autre. Le dégoût de toutes ces années s'envolait, parce que cette nuit était hors du temps, parce qu'aujourd'hui, lui n'était plus un Serpentard et Hermione Granger n'était plus une Gryffondor, elle était juste sienne. Cette nuit, il avait enfin une raison de rester pour se battre.

**- Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et surtout si vous souhaitez une suite ! A très bientôt.**


End file.
